In particular in automotive lighting, LED lighting elements are used more and more due to the inherent advantages such as long lifetime, energy efficiency, and small size.
In particular for automotive front lighting, the illumination beam emitted from the lighting arrangement must follow tight specifications. This requires exact positioning of the elements of the lighting arrangement relative to each other.
WO2006/082537A1 describes a light-source module with at least one light-emitting element, in particular for use in headlights of motor vehicles. In one embodiment, an LED module has a substantially cuboid carrier. A light exit area is rectangular in shape. At least one edge of the area can be used to produce a light-dark boundary in the light emission pattern of the optical system. A light source, such as an LED, a collimator aperture or the end of a light guide is situated in a rectangular opening in a side-face of the module. A lens element of the same shape as the opening is preferably placed over the light source. On a first side-face three reference points are arranged by which a cuboid carrier rests against a corresponding mating surface belonging to an optical system. On a second side surface two second reference points are arranged. The module is aligned or positioned relative to a reference plane of the optical system by way of the reference points.
US 2007/0133220 A1 discloses a vehicle lighting device with a lamp compartment having a light source unit disposed therein. The light source unit includes a light emitting device as a light source and a projection lens as a light distribution control member for distributing light. A face bearing portion at a distal end of a lens mounting portion of the light emitting device corresponds to a rear surface of a collar portion disposed along an outer circumference of the projection lens.
EP 2 428 725 A2 describes an optical unit comprising a heat sink that radiates heat from a light source and a base portion including a reflector mounting section, a lens mounting section and a connecting section connecting the reflector mounting section and the lens mounting section. The base portion is configured such that the light from the light source is reflected by a reflector mounted onto the reflector mounting section and is incident onto a projection lens mounted onto the lens mounting section. The heat sink is exposed to a space surrounded by the lens mounting section, the connecting section and the reflector mounting section.